Cambio en la red del tiempo
by mayu-kiryuu
Summary: bueno se trata de que ocurre algo que cambia el estado del pasado de los niños elegidos, por lo que sus versiones mayores son traídas al digimundo para que arreglen el desperfecto.. TKxKari Sorato vs Taiora MimixIzzy
1. La aparición de ellos mismos

Todos los niños elegidos, se encontraban en otra de sus noches en el digimundo, mirando el cielo junto a la fogata con sus respectivos digimons. Después de que todos se durmieron, un tumulto de sombras se fue acercando poco a poco a ellos sin que lo notarán.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Tk, se levanto primero y se restregó los ojos para luego como de costumbre voltear hacia su hermano. Y al hacerlo, notó que había menos gente que anoche.

Hermano - llamo el pequeño rubio.- despierta - comenzó el chico a mover a Matt que se encontraba junto a él.

El que despertó a los pocos segundos y lo miro aún con cara de sueño.

Que pasa TK? - dijo este ahogando un bostezo.

Mimi y Sora no están.. - dijo el pequeño mirando como dormían únicamente sus digicompañeras

Como que no están!? - grito de repente el chico haciendo que todos los demás despertarán

Que sucede? - preguntaron los demás somnolientos.

Las chicas no están! - respondió de nuevo alarmado el rubio mayor.

Todos voltearon hacia todas las direcciones posibles, pero no había rastro alguno.

Pero en donde rayos se metieron!? - exclamo Tai

Sora!! - gritaba Biyomon

Mimi!! - gritaba palmon

Biyomon voló alto para mirar si había rastro de las chicas por alguna parte. Pero no había nada...

No están.. - dijo la pequeña digimon apenada y asustada.

Tranquila.. - trato de calmarla Agumon

Qué está pasando.. ? - comenzó a preguntarse el chico.

Ok tenemos que mantener la calma.. - empezó Izzy

La calma!?!? Cómo quieres que estemos calmados si ellas no están!?!?! y si se las robaron!?!? O si están en apuros!?!?- comenzó Joe a tener un ataque de nervios ( N/A: que se los copio a Mimi xD)

Joe cálmate, -dijeron todos

Pero el peliazulado quedó completamente petrificado mirando detrás de Tai.

Que pasa? - pregunto el castaño pensando que lo miraba a él nada mas

El chico apunto detrás de él y vio como había un pequeño hoyo de color azul brillando tras él. Todos quedaron con la boca completamente abierta.

Pero que rayos!? - soltó Tai para hacerse hacia atrás precipitadamente

Y al pasar unos pequeños segundos escucharon un grito que provino de ahí y todos se alejaron un poco más, pero algo había en ese grito que les resultaba extrañamente familiar..

Y de repente salió de ahí un chico castaño, más grande.

Agh - se quejo el chico sobándose la cabeza e incándose.

T-T-tai? - pregunto muy pasmado Joe apuntadolo sin poder creer lo que veía

El chico castaño, más grande lo miro como sorprendido.

Joe? - preguntó mucho más confundido que él.- Estás... más pequeño .- comento el Tai más grande.- Un momento... - el comenzó a ver a su alrededor descubriendo que estaban cinco chicos incluyendo su versión pero pequeña. Ambos castaños se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

Pero antes de que se dijera algo mas, apareció un Izzy más grande junto a él

Qué está pasando.. ? - se pregunto el pelirojo en un susurro para si

Ambos pelirojos se quedaron mirando. Y así después aparecieron las versiones mayores de Takeru, Joe y Yamato.

Qué diablos sucede... ? -


	2. Lo que pasará si no se hace algo

Y al voltearse el castaño mayor, notó que no se veían ninguna de las chicas.

Y Kari? - pregunto el hermano de está

Kari no está aquí... - respondió muy bajo el pequeño Tai.

Y Sora? O Mimi? - volvió a preguntar el castaño

Cierto! - reacciono esta vez Izzy.- ellas desaparecieron está mañana..

Como que desaparecieron!?!? - reaccionaron los cinco adolescentes.

A todos los pequeños les bajo una pequeña gotita de la cabeza.

No recuerdo que alguna vez, haya pasado algo así... Las chicas nunca desaparecieron.. - dijo Joe recordando

Yo concuerdo..- comento Izzy.- la única vez que nos separamos, fue cuando Tai desapareció..

Los más pequeños intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, con sus digimons también asombrados y luego los volvieron a mirar. En ese instante, el adolescente pelirojo, saco una computadora y comenzó a abrir unos programas para ver si podía determinar el paradero de las chicas por medio de sus digivaices. Los demás chicos de su edad se acercaron para ver, en tanto los pequeños, se acercan más y hablan entre ellos.

_Qué crees que este pasando? - _pregunto un muy confundido Tai

_Mmmm.. No lo sé, pero lo pensé un segundo y creo que como en las películas futuristas, viajaron en el tiempo porque seguramente, se altero el transcurso de las cosas en este momento.. - _explico Izzy imaginativa y acertadamente.

_Osea que no se supone que esto pasase? - _pregunto algo incrédulo Matt

_Es lo que se me ocurre - _volvió a responder Izzy

Lo tengo - dijo de pronto el otro pelirojo

¿En dónde están Izzy? - pregunto el más grande Tk

Justamente a unos kilómetros de nuestra posición, si no mal recuerdo esa es la localización del castillo de Myotismon.. - comento Joe observando detenidamente la pantalla del notebook..

Esto definitivamente no es bueno.. - volvió a decir Izzy.- Aquí sale que Kari también está ahí.. - comento el pelirojo bastante preocupado.

Pues tendremos que ir a por ellas.. - termino Matt

Los adolescentes asintieron y también sus versiones menores, al igual que los digimons, de cualquier forma, esto era raro pero coincidían en que tenían que ir a buscar a las chicas.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar, ya hacían las tres chicas elegidas encadenadas en unas mesas de metal, en el laboratorio del castillo. Que por unos pasos que se venían haciendo cada vez más fuertes, fueron despertando una a una.

¿En.. dónde estamos? - se pregunto la primera en despertar.- ¿Qué.. Qué esta pasando aquí!?

Mimi? - llamo la castaña al escuchar la voz de su amiga, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Sora! Despierta! - grito la chica entrando en uno de sus ataques de pánico y nervios.

La castaña despertó en ese momento para darse cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaban. Por lo que miro a todos lados como le fue posible.- Kari? - pregunto ella al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña

Ah.. - se quejo la más chica.- Sora? - llamo ahora abriendo los ojos y viendo a la mejor amiga de su hermano y casi hermana mayor.- En.. ¿Dónde estamos?

No tengo la menor idea.. - respondieron ambas chicas al unisono.

Pero en ese instante, la puerta del extraño lugar se abrió dejando ver a su captor.

Ah! - gritaron las tres por la sorpresa

Pero que bien, y yo que pensé que esto no sería divertido si yo era quien debía despertarlas.. - comento para sí el digimon oscuro. El cual se acerco a las chicas poco a poco en tanto ellas ponían una cara de susto cada vez más grande.- Supongo que lo mejor será comenzar no? - pregunto irónicamente a las tres cautivas con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Qué.. vas a hacernos? - pregunto muy preocupada, confundida y valientemente Kari

Pues, no les arruinaré la sorpresa hasta que todo este listo - respondió Myotismon .-

En eso, se acerca al tablero de al fondo y comienza a introducir códigos, dando como resultado que unas máquinas se empiecen a encender, las cuales se encontraban sobre y al lado de las chicas. Después de eso, toma un control y se dirige al frente de la tres para que lo vean mejor.

Muy bien, todo está listo.. - anuncio a las niñas.- Les mostraré paso a paso lo que les sucederá, excepto a una.. - se acerco a la chica que se encontraba en medio.- Tu serás la que primero será puesta a prueba - termino agarrándole la cara a la chica del emblema del amor.

Fue entonces, cuando la soltó y oprimió uno de los botones del control. Una gran máquina sobre la chica inició un ruido y una luz se encendió sobre la chica, fue cuando ella quedo inconsciente y millones de colores salieron de su cuerpo hacia la máquina bajo la cara de asombro de las otras dos niñas y la sonrisa de Myotismon. Después, unos colores grises se introdujeron en ella y finalmente, una luz dorada salió de su cabeza. Al terminarse el proceso Myotismon se dispuso a explicar que les sucedería.

Esto es lo que ocurrirá con ustedes.. - inició .- lo primero es que sus emociones, osea lo que hace que su corazón funcione, desaparezcan por lo que sus emblemas ya no servirán. Luego se introducirán vibras malignas dentro de ustedes. Después toda su memoria se irá y sólo me obedecerán a mi. Debo agregar que terminado el proceso, sus emblemas se irán tornando grises, en un par de horas si esto se completa adecuadamente, no será reversible por lo que o se quedan así para siempre, o desaparecerán para siempre del digimundo...


	3. Organizándonos, aparece Sora

Los chicos, se fueron caminando hasta que pronto lograron divisar el castillo de Myotismon. Al llegar cerca de él, y pese a lo raro y aún confundidos que se hallaban todos, formaron un círculo para poder organizarse.

Muy bien, lo mejor será dividirse - propuso el Tai más grande.- Y quizás que algunos de los digimons se quede con los pequeños atrás..

¿¡ Cómo que quedarnos atrás!? - soltaron los más pequeño Tai y Matt.

La verdad es que esto nunca ocurrió, si aparecimos aquí debe ser porque algo cambió para mal, entonces lo mejor es proceder con prudencia ante lo desconocido - dijo Izzy poniendo en claro la situación.- Además si algo les sucede a ustedes, es seguro que inmediatamente nos afectará a nosotros los que somos más grandes.

Y eso puede ser tan peligroso como el solo hecho de que estemos cerca del castillo o que aún no hayan aparecido las chicas por aquí en su forma mayor.. - contribuyo el mayor de todos, Joe

Pero aún así, puede suceder cualquier cosa con o sin ustedes cerca, aún con nuestros digimons, Myotismon es demasiado poderoso - discutió el pequeño Tai

Es verdad, apenas si pudimos escapar hace poco con la ayuda de Biyomon - agrego Palmon.

Y sin Sora aquí no podré digievolucionar. - comento la aludida.

Pero, escuchen , es demasiado el riesgo que corren si es que van con nosotros.. - volvió a poner el punto el Matt adolescente.

No podemos sentarnos aquí a perder más tiempo - corto el Tk mayor.- Lo mejor será acabar con esto, y que nos acompañen algunos y otros se queden, lo echaremos a la suerte les parece? Así no se quedarán todos los de nuestra edad y tampoco todos ustedes.. - propuso el rubio a todos los demás.-

Ante está nueva idea y dada las circunstancias, todos asintieron y coincidieron en que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Muy bien, entonces primero, creo que lo mejor sería que ambos Izzy se quedarán por aquí, así nos pueden ir guiando a través de nuestros celulares por todo el castillo, poniéndonos en contacto con todos a la vez y decirnos de los lugares más seguros o cuando necesitemos ayuda.. -propuso entonces el Tai mayor

Muy bien - afirmaron ambos ya instalando las computadoras.

Lo que también nos deja que Tentomon se quedará con ellos - agrego el pequeño Tai

Mmm .. yo voy - dijeron al unisono Matt

Bien, entonces yo también - dijeron los dos Tai

Bueno la verdad es que prefiero mantenerme atrás. .- comento el pequeño Joe.

Será lo mejor, además en caso de que las cosas se pongan mal, iremos a ayudar y a curar si es necesario - comento su forma adolescente

Shhh - los callaron a todos gabumon y agumon mientras se agachaban y ocultaban. Todos los imitaron aunque sin saber muy bien porque.

_Miren..._- susurro gabumon apuntando con una de sus garras a un costado de donde antes se posicionaban. Justo en ese momento, una sombra pasaba caminando no muy lejos de ellos , una sombra que curiosamente tenía una forma humana.

Esa es... - comenzaron Biyomon y Agumon tratando de adivinar

Sea quien sea, no es un digimon, eso es seguro - comento Tentomon.

Muy bien.. movámonos. . . - indico Tai

Fue entonces que Tai, Matt y Tk se encaminaron arrastrándose con sus respectivos digimon, junto con Biyomon y Palmon quienes decidieron no quedarse atrás por nada del mundo. Izzy se instalo con el mismo detrás de los arbustos con las computadoras y Joe, tenía a Tai en el celular en tanto Izzy tenía a Matt y a Tk en su celular y computadora respectivamente.

Muy bien, empecemos - dijo este tecleando. - Tu vigila el ala oeste y yo la este.

De acuerdo - contesto el pequeño pelirojo.

En tanto, los otros seis niños elegidos, iban en camino a encontrarse con esa sombra de dudosa procedencia y estaban listos para atacar, noquearla o matarla si era necesario.

Listo Agumon? - pregunto a su fiel compañero el Tai actual

Sí - afirmo este

Gabumon - dijo entonces Matt actual llamando a su digimon también

Cuando quieras.. - respondió este algo emocionado.

Patamon, estate atento.. - dijo entonces también el pequeño Tk

_Un Momento! -_se escucho en el manos libres de Matt justo cuando todos los digimons ya se hallaban evolucionando.

Que sucede Izzy? - pregunto serio el Matt del futuro.

_Esa no es ningún digimon, y no es una sombra como las que nos enfrentamos en nuestra ultima batalla, ella es .. Sora.. - _dijo con una fúnebre voz

Fue entonces que los digimons, ya listos para combatir saltaron contra la sombra que se hallaba a pocos metros y está se da vuelta dejando ver la cara de la Sora adolescente, la cual se hallaba vestida igual a Lady Devimon, con un parecido color de piel y con los ojos con la pupila dilatada.

Altoo! - grito entonces Matt saliendo del escondite junto con Tai quien trataba de frenarlo.

La Sora adolescente y extraña sonrió y luego esquivo a los digimons sin esfuerzo alguno. Mientras ahora le dedicaba unas miradas a Tai y a Matt, los cuales se le quedaron mirando atónitos.

* * *

Próximo capitulo una gran pelea se los prometo, y les explicare todo, sumimasen por la demora es que el colegio me mantiene ocupada.. -.- UU


	4. Atrapados!

Sora..? - dijeron para sí ambos adolescentes con la boca bien abierta ante las fachas de su amiga.

Tai, Matt.. -dijo ella con una sonrisa maligna de lado. Y en menos de un parpadeo, apareció junto a los chicos, poniendo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de ambos.- chicos, - comenzó aquella pelirroja .-_ los extrañaré_ - les susurro a ambos para después lanzar a ambos contra a una pared del castillo.

Ambos bastante adoloridos, y cayendo al suelo, sosteniéndose únicamente de sus brazos levantaron la mirada para ver a aquella chica que les quitaba el sueño.

Soraaaaa! - grito en ese momento Biyomon que había salido del escondite para interponerse entre ella y los adolescentes.- Por favor Sora, no lo hagas.. - pidió la pequeña digimon aterrizando y con sus alas en posición de defensa.

Biyomon, apareciste.. - comento la chica cambiando su expresión a una más seria.- tu me abandonaste - declaro la chica con un semblante frío e indescifrable.

A la pequeña digimon se le quebró aquella mirada.

¿Qué? - dijo bastante dolida

Me dejaste a mi suerte y desapareciste.. - dijo ella citando la memoria que le había implantado su nuevo amo.- eres despreciable! - grito la pelirroja para después golpear fuertemente a su digi compañera.

Biyomon! - grito Palmon quién salió de los arbustos y agarro a su amiga en los aires.

_Matt, muévete, sal de ahí es peligroso, ahora o deja pelear a los digimons.. -_ sugirió el Izzy mayor

Matt, que hago? - pregunto Garurumon

Tai - llamo Greymon.

Pero no reaccionaban, simplemente no salían de su asombro.

Angemon! - termino de ordenar a su digimon el pequeño Tk que no se encontraba en shock como los demás y así el digimon con forma de ángel, tomó a los dos adolescentes y se elevo por los aires, pero de un momento a otro se encuentran cayendo por exceso de peso, alguien había saltado hacia ellos golpeando en la cabeza a aquel ser alado

Ahh! - grito Angemon junto con los chicos.

Ahora que hacemos? - pregunto el Matt más pequeño aún en el arbusto.

Greymon! Deja inconsciente a Sora, trata de no lastimarla! - grito el pequeño castaño

A lo que su digimon se fue corriendo contra la chica y así ambos empezaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

Angemon, hermano, Tai, están bien? - pregunto el pequeño rubio para después ver como una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños apareció tras los recién caídos.

Mimi.. - dijeron todos los chicos a la vez.

Garurumon! - grito Matt en ese momento dándole a entender que tenía ahora la misma misión que el otro digiluchador.

_Rápido, lo mejor sería que avanzasen para detener los planes de Myotismon.. -_dijo Izzy.

Angemon! - volvió a gritar Takeru

Y ambos rubios se fueron con el ser alado por atrás otra entrada del castillo, una aérea. Y al llegar notaban como abajo las chicas transformadas iban ganando en sus peleas.

De monos prisa - sugirió el rubio mayor.

Sí - asintió el pequeño

Y así ambos se fueron a toda velocidad, sin olvidar ser sigilosos por los rincones del castillo junto con Angemon.

_Ya estamos dentro.. -_anunció a Izzy el Tk mayor.-_ dinos hacia donde dirigirnos.. _

_Muy bien, caminen por el camino de la derecha hasta el final, no hay nadie..-_ dictamino el Izzy pequeño por ser su zona.-_ Ahora vayan a la derecha y después por un camino al noroeste.. -_siguió indicando

Los rubios junto con el Digimon ya estaban que corrían.

_Listo, y ahora Izzy? ...Izzy?-_ volvió a llamar al rubio al no recibir respuesta alguna

Qué sucede? - preguntaron Angemon junto con el pequeño Tk.

No responden.. Algo debió suceder.. - alerto el rubio mayor

Que hacemos ahora? - pregunto nervioso Tk

Shhh , escuche algo.. - apunto Angemon alerta

En ese instante aparece una hermosa chica con forma de ángel y su hermosa pero ahora temible digicompañera.

Kary? - pregunto perplejo el mayor presente

Tk, ansiaba este momento - dijo ella con la misma vestimenta que sus compañeras.- por fin podré obtener venganza - dijo aquella chica acercándose al chico de su edad y acariciándole su mejilla.

Ven..gan..za? - repitió desconcertado aquel adolescente sonrojado bajo la mirada atónita de su forma pequeña.

Angewemon ? - llamo desconcertado Angemon

Angemon haz algo! - grito de repente alarmado el pequeño Tk

Pero luego, todo se torno negro para los chicos y lo ultimo que escucharon fueron las risas de ambas chicas ahí presentes..


End file.
